1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall lamp, and more particularly to a wall lamp with a rotating inner shade.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional wall lamp in accordance with the prior art comprises a lamp body (70) and a shade (80) attached to the lamp body (70).
The lamp body (70) includes a housing (71) and a socket (72) extending up from the housing (71). A light bulb (73) is electrically mounted in the socket (72). A groove (74) is defined between the housing (71) and the socket (72).
The shade (80) includes a U-shaped flange (81) extending inward from the bottom of the shade (80) and forming a recess (83) in the bottom of the shade (80). An opening (82) is defined in the shade (80) for receiving the socket (72) and the light bulb (73). The flange (81) is inserted into and partially received in the groove (74) in the lamp body (70).
The shade (80) of the conventional wall lamp is attached to the lamp body (70) only by the flange (81) such that the shade (80) is easily detached from the lamp body (70) by a force applied laterally. Furthermore, light radiating from the conventional wall lamp is monotone because the shade (80) of the conventional wall lamp is fixed on the lamp body (70).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional wall lamp.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a wall lamp with a rotating inner shade.
To achieve the objective, the wall lamp in accordance with the present invention comprises a lamp body having a housing and a shade attached to the housing. A stand is attached perpendicular to the housing within the shade. An inner shade mounted around a free end of the stand. The inner shade has a closed upper end and multiple blades formed on the upper end. A passage is defined between adjacent blades. A burning light bulb will cause a raising hot air current to form in the inner shade. The inner shade rotates when the raising hot air current passes through the passages and impinges the blades. Consequently, the light radiated from the wall lamp is vivid.